


Reasons why excessive alcohol is both good and bad

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, I love bottom Kise a lot too don't judge me, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, basically everyone is hella gay and they all get up to mischief, including: Akashi/Aomine/Kuroko threesome yay, mentions of other minor ships such as Murahimu and Midotaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Kise throws a massive house party to celebrate the end of the Winter Cup. The morning after he wakes up in the bathtub with Kagami. And they're both naked. And Kise is covered in hickeys. Whoops. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't actually finished the series? I'm up to watching the Seirin/Kaijou Winter Cup game in the anime. SO IDK WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THEY ALL FINISH THE WC I'VE BEEN TRYING TO NOT SPOIL IT FOR MYSELF TOO MUCH. 
> 
> So if there's no way this party could have happened well then just deal with it lol. Canon divergence is a thing. 
> 
> But I liked the prompt and was like "when would they have time to throw a massive party?" so yah. 
> 
> Prompt is from otpprompts on tumblr and it is: A and B are rivals/nemeses, and wake up one morning together in a bathtub. Naked. With barely any recollection of last night’s party.

“Uggghhhh.”

 

Kagami’s head is pounding. He feels slightly queasy too. And it’s cold. Freezing, actually. He blinks his eyes open and sees tiles on the wall, a large shower. He’s in a bathroom? He looks down and sees a head of blonde hair against his chest.

 

“What the fu-? _Kise_?”

 

They’re both in the giant bathtub, but what’s really concerning Kagami is that the pair of them are naked. And Kise is sporting quite a number of hickeys.

 

Kagami is freaking out. Did he and Kise…?

 

The blonde boy stirs, mumbling something incoherent. He sits up and turns around, and his eyes go wide.

 

“Kagamicchi?”

 

His golden eyes look down, then back up at Kagami’s face. Then a blush erupts on his cheeks.

 

“Did we-?”

 

“I don’t know!” Kagami says. “I don’t remember anything!”

 

“Me neither.” Kise bites his lip. “I should really check on everyone else… Are my clothes here?”

 

Kagami peers over the edge of the bath. Both his and Kise’s clothes are scattered about the floor. Kise stands up, then immediately falls over, clinging to the edge of the bathtub.

 

“Are you okay?” Kagami asks him in concern.

 

Kise eyes him with slight horror. “It hurts,” he says.

 

“What hur- _ohhh_.” Kagami blushes. “I- I don’t- I really-”

 

“It’s fine, Kagamicchi, we’ll figure it out later.” Kise tries to stand up again, and he’s a little wobbly, but he doesn’t fall over this time. He carefully climbs out of the bath, his face screwed up from pain, and he gingerly bends down to pick up his clothes. Kagami doesn’t watch him, keeping his eyes trained on his hands. He notices the bath has some… _liquids_ in it.

 

This is why he doesn’t drink.

 

* * *

 

 

Kise does his best not to limp as he heads out of the bathroom. He walks slowly through the house, finding people asleep on the floor, on the couches. The place is a complete mess. As he passes through the kitchen he sees on the microwave that it’s only 5AM. Everyone is still out cold, but they all seem to be fine. And Kise can’t see any vomit anywhere, so that’s a good sign.

 

He heads upstairs, going to his room. He pushes open the door only to be surprised when he sees his bed is occupied.

 

Akashi is sitting awake on one side of the bed, and his eyes widen a little as he sees Kise. His chest is bare, though Kise can’t tell if he’s completely naked since his lower half is covered by the blankets. Kise glances to the other side of the bed, seeing a lump.

 

“Akashicchi,” he says quietly, completely shocked.

 

“Don’t say a word.”

 

“Who is it?”

 

Akashi scowls and pulls back the blankets enough for Kise to see tufts of short, dark blue hair.

 

“ _Aominecchi_!?” he squeaks.

 

Akashi pulls the blankets back over Aomine’s head. “Not a word.”

 

Kise sighs and slumps against the door. “Everyone had a wild night it seems.”

 

Akashi’s eyes narrow. “Why, where did you end up?”

 

“In the bathtub with Kagamicchi…” Kise admits.

 

Akashi’s brows twitch. “Interesting.”

 

“You’re one to talk.”

 

“ _Silence_.”

 

Kise sighs and then turns around to leave. He shuts his door and checks the other rooms. Murasakibara is fast asleep in his parents’ bed, probably because it’s the only space large enough for him. Himuro is tucked into the bed beside him, and there’s also a few items of clothing on the floor. Kise doesn’t know whether he wants to laugh or throw up.

 

He made it clear that his sisters' rooms were off limits, but he checks them just in case. Empty though. Good. If gross boys had tainted his sisters’ rooms Kise would have been pissed.

 

He checks the upstairs bathroom, and he finds Midorima asleep on the floor and Takao sitting inside the shower stall, leaning against the wall and snoozing. Whatever happened in here, at least they’re still dressed. Midorima’s glasses are nowhere in sight, however. That’s going to be a problem later.

 

Kise heads back downstairs. The other members of Kaijou are asleep in the lounge room, along with the members of Shuutoku. He continues through the house, finding the silver haired boy and Akashi’s vice-captain from Rakuzan curled up together under the dining table. In the games room are more couples. A collection of people from Seirin as well as two boys from Murasakibara’s team. Scattered amongst everyone are the remaining members that are not currently drunkenly paired off. The only person Kise hasn’t seen is Kuroko.

 

The blonde heads to the kitchen to get a drink. He really needs some coffee right now. As he’s getting out the supplies he needs to make one, a voice speaks out.

 

“Good morning, Kise-kun.”

 

Kise jumps, spinning around to see Kuroko sitting at the island counter on one of the bar stools.

 

“Kurokocchi, have you been there this whole time?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Of course you have.” Kise sighs and continues making his coffee. “How did you survive last night’s escapades?”

 

“I wasn’t drinking,” Kuroko answers.

 

“Good idea.”

 

“I noticed a lot of people became very friendly when inebriated,” Kuroko says.

 

“Uh, yes. I noticed that as well.”

 

“You vanished for a while last night. Where did you end up?”

 

Kise turns around and leans against the kitchen counter. “I think I had sex with Kagamicchi.”

 

Kuroko doesn’t seem surprised at all. “You don’t remember?”

 

Kise shakes his head. “He doesn’t either. We both woke up naked in the bathtub.”

 

“I see.”

 

“I’m just really looking forward to forgetting this party,” Kise mumbles. Kuroko nods. “So where did you sleep?” Kise asks.

 

“In your bed.”

 

He’s confused for a moment. “Wait, but, isn’t that where Akashicchi and Aominecchi were?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Kise notices Kuroko is looking away now. “Wait. Did you all-?” Kuroko gives him a light glare, and Kise realises what’s going on. “ _Kurokocchi_! And you weren’t even drunk!”

 

“Well neither was Akashi-kun I might add.”

 

“Damn,” Kise says with a grin. “You’re all a bit freaky.”

 

“You slept with Kagami-kun in the _bathtub_. I’d say you’re equally as freaky.”

 

“Nuh-uh, I didn’t have a half drunk threesome!”

 

Kuroko just glares at him and then looks away. Kise snickers. Then his smile fades. Last night was just a mess. At least the Winter Cup is over, and they don’t need to be playing any more games with killer hangovers. But Kise expects things are going to be a little different after this. He looks up when he hears movement at the door. Kagami is standing there, fully dressed, looking incredibly awkward.

 

“Hey, Kuroko,” he says.

 

“Morning, Kagami-kun.”

 

“Do you want coffee?” Kise asks him, feeling like he should say something.

 

“Oh, sure,” Kagami nods. He sits down at the bench on the stool next to Kuroko.

 

Kise, happy with something to do, starts making it for him.

 

“I’m going to go check on Aomine-kun,” Kuroko says, standing up. Kise stares at him, silently begging for him not to leave, but Kuroko ignores it and goes anyway.

 

“So, uh…” Kagami says. “Everyone else seems to have… had a good time.”

 

Kise snorts. “You could say that. Sugar? Milk?”

 

“Ah, both, thank you.”

 

Kise adds them and then sets the mug down in front of the redheaded boy.

 

“Thanks.” Kise watches as he sips from it. Kagami has nice lips. Then he realises what he’s thinking and he forces his gaze away. “So. I think it’s fairly obvious what happened last night,” Kagami says after a moment.

 

“Yeah…” Kise says.

 

“Um… sorry, that I hurt you…” Kagami mumbles.

 

Kise finds himself smiling. Kagami really can be sweet. “It’s fine, Kagamicchi. I’m okay now anyway.” A bit of a lie won’t hurt him. It’ll help actually.

 

“Oh, good.” Kagami smiles in relief. Then he frowns in thought. “I wish I could remember.”

 

“Why, because you want to remember how it felt making love to me?” Kise teases.

 

Kagami’s face explodes into shades of red. “N-No! I just, I just-”

 

Kise laughs. “I’m just messing with you.”

 

“Though, I bet you looked beautiful.”

 

Kise stops laughing and stares at Kagami. What did he just say? Did Kise hear that right?

 

“Sorry, that was weird,” Kagami says, shaking his head.

 

“It’s okay… I bet you looked good too,” Kise says softly.

 

And it’s not like he isn’t attracted to Kagami. He’s gorgeous, handsome. And he’s strong. Kise does appreciate a good body. And he’s got the personality of a puppy. A very cute puppy. Kise really wouldn’t mind kissing him.

 

He’s standing beside Kagami now, leaning in close to him, and Kagami’s leaning in as well. Kise stops right before their lips touch, then he steps back. Kagami looks disappointed. “S-Sorry. I don’t know what I’m doing,” Kise says. He walks back over to the bench where his own coffee still sits.

 

“Kise. Do you like me?”

 

The blonde grips the edge of the bench in shock. He turns around slowly. Kagami just looks curious.

 

“I- I, um. I-” Kise pauses and takes a breath. “Yeah, yeah I do.” Well that was embarrassing.

 

Kagami actually smiles, and it makes Kise’s heart race a little. “Do you want to kiss me again? I’m sure we did it last night too.”

  
Kise is visibly shaking a little. He just nods his head and walks back around to Kagami’s side. He swivels in the stool and rests one of his large hands on Kise’s arm, gently pulling him closer. When their lips finally touch, it feels familiar. It feels nice even. Kagami kisses very tenderly, and usually Kise is the dominant one when he’s kissing someone, boy or girl, but Kagami just kind of takes control and he lets it happen. Kise feels a hand cupping his cheek, and it feels so intimate that he starts blushing. They pull apart a minute later, and Kise is breathing a little raggedly. They just stare at each other for a moment.

  
“What are we doing?” Kise asks at last. It’s barely above a whisper.

 

“I don’t know. Kissing in your kitchen?”

 

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” Kise says, grinning in amusement. “But I mean us. What’s the plan after this? Do we just go our separate ways and never think of this again, or-”

 

“Or what?”

 

Kise blushes again. “Or are we dating?”

 

Kagami smiles at him, a lopsided and lazy grin that has Kise’s heart beating loudly in his chest. “We can date. I like you a lot, you know. You’re my rival, but I like you.”

 

Kise smiles, his legs turning into jelly. “Dating. Okay. So I can kiss you again?” He’s already leaning in.

 

“Yeah. Definitely,” Kagami murmurs against his lips before claiming them.

 

Rivals and boyfriends, Kise thinks as they kiss. He likes the sound of that. Though this definitely doesn’t mean he’s going to go easy on Kagami in games. But Kagami likes when he plays hard, anyway. He likes a lot of things hard, if the dull pain in Kise’s backside is any indication.

 

“I think we need to have a do-over,” he says when they separate again.

  
“Huh?”

  
“Of last night. Our first time having sex and we don’t even remember it. That requires a do-over.”

 

It’s Kagami’s turn to blush. “So you- you want to do it again?”

 

Kise smirks, leaning in close to whisper against Kagami’s lips. “Hell yes I do.”

 

He really likes turning Kagami into a blushing mess as well. He can definitely get used to that.

 

“Okay, we’ll try it again. Maybe in a bed this time,” Kagami mumbles.

 

Kise giggles. “Yeah, that sounds good.” He leans in and nuzzles his nose against Kagami’s. “I really like you Kagamicchi.”

 

“Yeah, I like you too.”

 

“Ahem.”

 

They jump apart at the sound of Kuroko’s voice. He’s standing in the doorway with Akashi next to him and a very tired and grumpy looking Aomine behind them.

 

“Friends again?” Akashi asks.

 

Kise glances at Kagami and they both smile. “Yeah, definitely friends again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like Kagakise a lot. Kawaii rival boyfs. 
> 
> One day I'll write actual porn for them. One day. It's gonna happen. Maybe I'll even write the drunken sex they had in the bathtub.
> 
> I can't imagine having sex in a bathtub is comfortable. It's all hard and cold. Would wreck your knees. Not pleasant.


End file.
